Love, in all of it's forms
by hopelessromantic4life
Summary: "Look, I never wanted to do it, ok?"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I, hopelessromantic4life, do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or any of it's characters. All rights go to Nickelodeon. **

**(some pieces have been changed. I want this story to be a little different from the show. Besides, I can't find the episodes online, so there's that) **

**Without further ado, I give you; Love, in all of it's forms! **

* * *

><p>Look, I never wanted to do it, ok? I never wanted to fall in love.<p>

See, when I was growing up, there wasn't a lot of love in my family. My mother had died when I was a very little girl, and while my dad did his best to raise me, he just couldn't replace her.

And then there was my ex-stepmother, Lee Anne.

Lee Anne came into my life when I was seven. She and my dad used to argue a lot, and over practically everything. Money, school, food, me; stuff like that. Lee Anne _hated_ me; she was always saying that I was ungrateful and stupid. To be quite honest, I thought _she _was the ungrateful and stupid one, but of course I didn't say it out loud. She was never physical with her abuse, but I think I would've preferred it that way. I was belittled every single day for four years, and I couldn't tell anyone about it. Then one night, when I was eleven, Lee Anne and my dad got into their worst argument ever. What is was about,I hadn't been sure. All of the sudden, Lee Anne grabbed my dad's arm and snapped it over her knee. He fell over and passed out from the pain. Horrified, I ran upstairs and quickly called the police. My stepmother was arrested on the charges of battery and assault, and my dad filed for divorce whilst in the hospital. A week later, we moved to New York City. After the whole ordeal was over with, I asked him what they had been arguing about. As it turned out, Lee Anne had demanded that my father give up his rights over me and send me to an orphanage far away. Repulsed by the idea, my dad told her no, and thus their biggest fight in all of their four year marriage quickly ensued.

Well, by that point I was pretty much fed up with the idea of _love_. Love had always brought me so much pain and suffering; it just didn't seem worth it to try. That day, I decided I would never allow myself to fall in love. This worked out quite well for a few years. Boys would hit on me, sure, but I never gave them so much as a second glance. I focused on my studies and my friends, and I was happy with my life. Never in a million years did I think love would drag me back down.

And then I met Donatello, the guy who turned my world upside-down.

* * *

><p>It was <em>supposed <em>to a normal night; just a typical walk around the city with my dad. Then all of the sudden, a big white van pulled up in front of us. These strange men came out and surrounded us. They started to drag my dad to their van and were about to throw me in with him when a fight broke out around me. Everything was a blur; I couldn't see what was happening. I was thrown in the air, and then... Someone caught me.

"Gotcha!" he called, delighted. I felt so _safe _in his arms, but when I opened my eyes I was met with a horrific site. It was a turtle! His skin was pale green, his eyes were reddish brown (and covered by a purple mask), and he was REALLY tall and lean, kinda like a beanstalk.

"Er, hi..." he said with a small smile, revealing a gap in between his two front teeth.

_"AHHHHHH!"_ I screamed, startling him. He quickly dropped me on my behind, eyes widened in shock.

"Oh no no no no. It's ok; I just want to help" he said, holding out his hand to me. I quickly looked behind me at the strange men, who were coming closer to us, then back at the turtle. He gave me a small, lopsided grin that made my stomach do a weird little back-flip. Every part of my mind screamed _"Get out of here!"_, but my hand lifted, almost to it's own accord. I wanted so badly to trust him that I let go of my reason and logic. Our eyes remained glued onto each others face; our fingers just barely touched...

Just as another turtle whacked his head with a pair of nun-chucks. We jumped away from each other, startled.

"Mikey!" My turtle shouted in annoyance. The other turtle- now dubbed Mikey- grinned sheepishly.

"Oops. Sorry, Donnie" Mikey apologized. At that moment, the strange men grabbed me and pulled me away.

"Donnie!" I screamed out for him, desperate "Help!"

"Get away from her!" Donnie yelled, chasing after the men who were dragging me. I was roughly thrown into the van with my dad. The other men clambered in and slammed the doors. As they sped us away, I managed to pull myself up to the window. Four turtles- two of whom I didn't recognize- were watching us; Donnie looked very scared and in pain; one of the guys had smacked his leg to slow him down. I jiggled with the door, desperate to get out, but one of the men snatched me and covered my mouth with a rag. My vision started to blur as the concoction took it's toll.

As I lost consciousness, only one thought entered my mind, and it terrified me.

_Donnie. _

* * *

><p><strong>Well, how was that? Was it good? Did I screw up any of the characters? Please leave a review!<br>**

**Mikey:*peers in* BYE! **

**Me: GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! *chases him with a broom* **

**Mikey: AHHHHHHHHH!*runs***


	2. Chapter 2

**Mikey:*runs by* HOW ARE YOU STILL GOING?! **

**Me: NEVER QUESTION ME! *sees you guys and pauses* Oh hi. Here's a story. Bye *continues to chase Mikey* **

**Mikey: SOMEBODY HELP ME!**

* * *

><p><em>"Ugh; my head..." <em>Was my first coherent thought when I finally came to hours later.

"April?" my dad whispered. I turned my head slightly to look at him. He was clinging to his knees and slowly rocking back and forth.

"Why are we here, dad? What did we do wrong?" I asked, trying-and failing- to keep the whimper out of my voice.

Dad shook his head. "I don't know, honey. None of those men seem familiar to me, and as far as I know, neither of us have gotten into any trouble..." he trailed off with a thoughtful look on his face, as though he was trying to remember meeting the people who now held us hostage. With a small sigh, I laid back down, replaying the earlier events in my mind. My thoughts caught on the turtle I had met; Donnie. I wondered what exactly had possessed me to act the way I had around him; no guy had ever made me feel like that.

Suddenly, as if he was summoned by my thoughts, Donnie peered in through the tiny glass to our cell.

"Ack!" Dad screamed, falling backwards. Donnie visibly flinched, but he brightened a little bit after a moment.

"D-don't worry! I'll have you out of there in a second!" he called in to us.

"Ok, but please hurry,Donnie!" I shouted back. Both he and my dad looked at me in surprise.

"How do you know my name?" Donnie asked, looking perplexed. Despite myself, I giggled.

"I heard one of the others call you that" I explained.

"Oh..." Donnie said softly, blushing.

"My name's April, by the way" I told him, smiling.

"April" he repeated "Wow. That's a pretty name"

"Hehehe, thanks" I giggled. I think by that point both of us had forgotten about everything surrounding us- well, at least we_ had_ until one of the turtles from earlier slammed Donnie into the door.

"The _lock_, Donnie!" he ordered.

"Oh, right! Sorry!" Donnie exclaimed, quickly looking back down at the lock. Within a few moments, he had us out.

"Nice" I commented as I walked through the door. Suddenly, several _robots _with weird _brains _in their centers appeared, grabbing me and my dad and dragging us away.

"Oh COME ON!" I heard Donnie yell. Under different circumstances, I would have laughed, but my current stated was a bit too downing. I kicked and screamed and struggled with all of my might, but it was no use; I was hopelessly out-numbered.

"Don't worry-I'm coming!" Donnie called out, chasing after us. We were thrown into a helicopter and had started to fly off when Donnie grabbed onto one of the landing gears. The helicopter tilted, and I fell out.

"_Donnie!_" I screamed as I plummeted to the hard ground below. Donnie said something, but I couldn't hear what it was. I closed my eyes, waiting to feel the collision...

But it never came.

When I opened my eyes, I was in Donnie's arms, being held close to his chest.

"April! Are you alright?" he asked, looking very concerned for my safety.

"Yeah. I'm l-little shaken up, but I'm fine" I told him, blushing when his face flooded with relief.

"Wait- W-where's my dad?" I asked, feeling my panic rise. Donnie and I looked up to where the helicopter was now flying away.

"I couldn't get him out- you would've died if I didn't go after you" Donnie explained quietly. I grabbed onto his neck and sobbed into his chest. Donnie ran up to the top of a nearby building and sat down. I quickly crawled into his lap, ignoring any voice of reason in my head. I just needed his comforting presence to lessen my growing pain.

"I'm sorry, April; if I could've just stopped them before you guys were thrown into that helicopter, they wouldn't have gotten away with him" Donnie said softly into my hair. I shook my head.

"It's n-n-not your fa-fault" I told him in between my sobs. Donnie held me closer, rubbing my back in a soothing motion until I eventually fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"April...April, wake up" I heard Donnie whisper into my ear.<p>

"Maybe we should just leave her in the park or something, Donnie" someone barked harshly.

"Um, I don't really wanna go to the park, dude" I joked as I opened my eyes and stretched. The dude who had spoken was _another_ one of the turtles from earlier-good grief, was Donnie the only nice one?!

"HAHAHA; you got BURNED, Raph!" Mikey exclaimed, pointing a finger at (apparently) Raph, who growled and pinned him to the ground.

"Not the time, Raph" the blue-masked turtle ordered. Donnie helped me to my feet.

"April, these are my brothers- Leonardo" -he pointed at the blue-masked turtle- "Raphael" -he pointed at Raph- "And Michelangelo"

"What up?" Mikey said, making a little peace symbol. I chuckled and returned the gesture.

"Did you guys..." Donnie trailed off, glancing at me. Leo shook his head.

"They got away" he said sadly, giving me a somewhat apologetic look.

"Oh..." Donnie whispered, one hand on my back in a rather protective way. Is it wrong that I kinda liked it?

"Do you have anywhere you can go?" he asked me. I nodded, pulling out my phone and dialing a familiar number.

"Hey, aunt Martha? I have a small favor to ask..." I said as she picked up the phone.

* * *

><p>"Coast is clear, guys" I announced as soon as my aunt was out of earshot. The four turtles dropped onto the fire escape.<p>

"So... How did it go?' Donnie asked cautiously.

"She said I can stay here until my dad gets found- not that the police can be alerted" I told him, the last part rather bitter.

"Why not?" Mikey asked. If it wasn't for the fact that I knew he had never actually been in the real world, I would have laughed.

"Well, when you tell the police that your dad was kidnapped by weird aliens with brains in their centers, they don't tend to believe you" I told him in the most simple terms I could.

"Oh..." Mikey said, eyes widened in a child-like curiosity. I sat down on the windowsill.

"April, I promise you we will find your dad and get him back" Donnie promised, placing his hand on top of mine. I smiled gratefully at him, feeling my heartbeat quicken.

"Thank you" I said softly, looking him directly in the eye.

"We should get going, guys. Master Splinter wants us back before daylight" Leo interrupted, disappearing into the night

"Alright; let's go" Raph said sharply, jumping away after Leo.

"Later, April!" Mikey exclaimed, following suit. Donnie was about to leave with them when he looked back at me.

"Try to stay safe, ok?" he asked, a small smile growing on his face.

"No promises" I teased. Donnie laughed and followed his brothers. I walked inside my aunt's apartment, a goofy grin on my face. In my blissful state, I swore I almost heard Donnie whisper to me:

_"Good night, my sweet April" _

* * *

><p><strong>DAW! How cute! Well, next chapter isn't going to be based off of an episode; it will be about April being welcomed into the lair. Gee, I wonder by whom? Note the sarcasm. See ya later! <strong>


End file.
